


Brotherly Love

by Cryptic_Hobo



Series: short prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Hobo/pseuds/Cryptic_Hobo
Summary: Two close friends





	Brotherly Love

“regular or almond?”

“huh?”

“You said you wanted milk in your coffee.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh-uh, sorry, almond.”

“You ok man?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m fine.”

“Ok man, if you say so. Here’s your coffee.”

“Thanks”

“What do you think crickets taste like?”

“What?”

“I saw some at the farmers market the other day, some Thai woman was selling them, they kinda looked like chicken.”

“Oh yeah, just like alligator tastes like chicken.”

“Dude! It does, I swear.”

“Uh huh.”

“Man fuck off, you don’t know.”

“Okay, okay, fine. How’s Jeremy?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“You want to ask me how _your_ boyfriend is? I mean we’re friends and all- “

“You know that’s not what I meant, how’s Kim?”

“----“

“Right. That what got you so out of it?”

“No. I mean it’s not helping, but no.”

“You gonna tell me, then?”

“No.”

“Fair. You know I’m here right?”

“Yeah, I know”

“’Cause I know I fuck around and all, but- “

“Hey – I know.”

“Okay, okay. Good.”

“I love you, you know, you fucking ass hole.”

“I love you too, you fucking bitch.”

“Wanna play monopoly?”

“Hell yeah! I’m gonna crush you.”

“Bet.”


End file.
